1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles of footwear having an adjustable width, and more particularly to articles of footwear capable of allowing a wearer to alter the width of the forefoot portion thereof.
2. Background of Related Art
The fit of articles of footwear, such as athletic shoes, is often critical to the wearer's performance and/or comfort. Most footwear is sold in a discrete number of sizes, with each size having a characteristic length and width. Such a system typically provides enough variety for most people to find a size that fits well enough to wear without significant discomfort, however, because the lengths and widths are inextricably linked by the discrete sizes, some people find their closest fit size is either too wide or too narrow for their foot.
Additionally, a number of factors may cause a wearer to desire a wider or narrower fit at different times. For example, a person's foot is known to change size in response to a number of factors such as the time of day, the temperature, or a medical condition. Even aside from actual changes in a person's foot size, other factors may influence the desired fit such as the type of sock worn, braces or wraps on the foot or ankle, and/or personal preference for different fits in different situations. For instance, some athletes prefer a tighter fit during a game, competition, or race than they desire for non-competition activities like warm-ups. All these reasons and more evidence a need to provide an article of footwear that allows a wearer to adjust the width to suit their needs.
Past attempts to address this need have been met with limited success. Mechanisms such as pumps, interchangeable insoles, or lacing/strapping systems have been employed in the past to provide some level of adjustability. These mechanisms each have shortcomings. Some of these shortcomings can be in one or more of: durability, ease of adjustment, comfort, and range of adjustment. In the case of an athletic shoe, shortcomings in one or more of these areas may result in the wearer suffering a loss of performance, reduced comfort, or a shortened lifespan of the shoe.
What is needed, therefore, is an article of footwear that allows the wearer to adjust a dimension of the shoe, such as the width, in an improved manner. The article should provide for simple and reliable adjustment, while preserving the comfort and durability of the article. It is to such an article of footwear that embodiments of the present invention are primarily directed.